


Life with the professor

by crzcorgi



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: He's your favorite professor. You're his favorite student. When you graduate will it become more?





	Life with the professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago. I'm not truly happy with it, but am thinking of taking it up again and adding to it. Maybe add in some smutty goodness! Let me know what you think!

I met John Winchester on my first day of my last year of college. He was my creative writing professor, a class I was most nervous about. I loved to write, but no one had ever laid eyes on my writing. Amazingly, he quickly became my favorite professor. He had a way about him to make me feel at ease in even the most stressful situation. He could make me see that I did, indeed, have a natural talent, something that I couldn't even realize myself. And yes, I found him very attractive, but that was a feeling I kept hidden, even from myself.

 

We spent a lot of time together, purely platonic mind you, just talking, writing and reading. We would meet up at the campus coffee shop, many evenings closing it down when we were so into writing and reading each other's works that we would totally forget time and place. 

One day I was approached by John’s teaching assistant. We talked often, she had actually becoming a good friend of mine.

“Y/N, you need to help me! I can't do it anymore!”

“Val, what's that matter?” She sounded frantic, I took her hand. “What can I do? Do I have to kill someone?” I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“No one needs to die, yet. But if you don't take my job, someone might!” 

“I don't understand, Val? John? I thought you loved working for him?”

“Yes, I did, at first. He's gotten so moody, cranky, he’s being an ass!” 

I agreed to do it, but only on the condition that John agreed to it. Which he surprisingly did.

“I don't know why you're so surprised Y/N. What with the way he feels about you.” She grinned at me.

“I am certain I do not know what you are talking about.” I didn't need her feeding into some fantasy of mine that I kept well hidden away. 

I honestly could not understand what Val was talking about when it came to John. He was nothing short of brilliant. Working together, we became like a well-oiled machine, perfectly in sync. I spent the rest of the year working as John's assistant and finishing up the work I needed for my degree, while helping him with his classwork and a book he was writing.

I was out straight, didn't have any time for socializing. But it was never my scene anyway. Spending my days and nights, reading, writing, having deep conversations with John, it's all I ever wanted or needed.

I knew, once I graduated, that I would be leaving this small town. I had planned on applying to various magazines, my dream to become an editor one day, but of course, starting out small. John would stay teaching here, I would be far away in New York, L.A., Chicago, maybe even London or Paris, never to see him again. 

I couldn't approach him, acting on feelings I had hidden away. He didn't feel the same way, despite Val’s comments. It was just me, being a silly little girl.

I did apply to many magazines, big and small, even some newspapers, getting nothing but rejection. So once graduation came, I was in a funk. What was I going to do, where was I going? I had decided to tuck tail and head home to my parents. I needed comfort. I had planned to go see John, say my goodbyes, wish him well and try not to cry.

I was packing up the last of my belongings, which consisted mostly of well loved books. There was a knock at my door, not sure who would be visiting. Imagine my surprise when there stood John.

“Planning on skipping town without saying goodbye darling?” He winked at me, leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

Once I caught my breath, why must he call me darling, and that kiss? I invited him in to sit. “No, of course not John, I was coming to see you tonight.” 

“Well, I beat you to it. Come, sit next to me. I have got something to ask you.” John patted the sofa next to him. 

Why was I so nervous? He is probably just going to ask me what my plans are, where I'm going, what I'm doing. Maybe he wants to keep in touch? 

“Y/N, did you hear a word a just said?” 

I shook my head slightly, realizing that John was speaking to me. “I'm so sorry John, i'm afraid I'm rather spacey right now, what with the graduation and my move, I do apologize.”   
“Understandable, sweetheart. As I was saying, would you care to join me for dinner? I have a proposition for you.’

“Uh, dinner? Yes, I...uh...would really enjoy that, yes!”

“Wonderful!” John stood up, walking towards the door. “I will pick you up at 8?”

“Tonight?”

“If that's ok?”

“Uh, sure, yes, it's fine!”

“Okay, great, see you then sweetheart!” He kissed my forehead, then turned and walked away.

I should have been spending the rest of my afternoon packing, but instead I spent it searching for the perfect outfit for my dinner with John. Why do I care? He's probably seen every piece of clothing I own. 

I pulled out a simple black dress I had forgotten I even owned. It was sleeveless, just landing above the knees and a flowy soft fabric. Perfect! Not too casual but not so fancy it would look like I put a lot of thought into choosing it. Which of course, I did. 

I pulled it on and twirled in front of my mirror. Love it! I went into the bathroom to begin putting on my make-up. 

I sat on the couch, fiddling with the jewelry I wore, nervous as hell. You can't make time fly by just by staring at the clock! I told myself.

But, right at 8 o’clock there came a knock. Not trying to seem too eager, I slowly strolled over to the door, casually opening it. 

“John, right on time! Let me grab my coat and I'll be ready.” I turned around to get my coat.

“You look wonderful tonight Y/N, not that you don't look wonderful all the time.” Was John nervous? 

We went to a vintage movie theater in our small downtown and saw an old favorite b&w movie of both of our’s. We then had dinner at a quaint little restaurant with al fresco dining. 

“This has been a wonderful evening, John, thank you so much. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” I smiled at John across the table, watching him smile back. 

“It was wonderful. I have wanted to spend time with you, without our textbooks or writing between us. While I always enjoy anytime I spend with you, it's much more enjoyable having fun, not working.” John took my hand and gently rubbed it.

“So, what are you plans now? I see you packing but you haven't let on to what you are intending to do?” 

“I applied to many places, none have panned out. I was just planning on heading home for a bit.” I couldn't believe it, but I began crying. “I'm so upset, ashamed really. I don't know what I'm going to do, John. I was sure one of those places would hire me. Am I really that unemployable?”

“Keep calm, sweetheart. There are many other places to apply to. Have you applied locally? I know the local paper isn't what you would choose, but it's a starting point. Also, I might be able to pull some strings and get you a small paycheck as my assistant.” He kept rubbing my hands. “And darling, any one of those businesses would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, John.” I smiled up at him. 

I did apply to a local magazine and was hired right away. It wasn’t my dream job by any stretch of the imagination, but I really enjoyed it. I was still John’s assistant, no pay, but I would have felt strange getting paid as we had begun dating.

I had questioned him, what exactly were we? Professor and student? Was this okay?

“We are not professor and student anymore, darling. And I am not going to lie, I have thought about us before. I am not sure how you feel about us. But I can tell you that I would like to see what could happen here.” He signaled between us. Would you like to try?” He took my hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

“I would like to see too.” I was blushing. 

We went on many dates, to the movies, the musical theater at the college, to the art museum and many other of our favorite places. I could not believe just how compatible we were. So much alike.

We becoming quite inseparable, I spent many nights and weekends at his place, and he spent many nights at mine. With John, I began to believe in happily ever afters, a possibility of the elusive soulmate, that I could truly spend the rest of my life with this man, my John. 

But did he truly feel the same way?


End file.
